Lelouch's Super Big Chance
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch tries to stop Lex Luthor from conning away Japan's cash.


Notes: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise. Superman is owned by DC Comics and was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster.

Lelouch Lamperouge played music while dancing into the living room. He danced around for five minutes. After the dance number was over, he bowed to C. C. and asked, "What do you think?"

C. C. had a confused look on her face while asking, "Why did you do that?"

Lelouch said, "Because you told me that I need to change how I act. I figured that having broader and more elaborate entrances into the living room was the thing to do."

C. C. replied, "I wasn't asking you to do more eccentric living room dances. I was asking you to be a little more mature."

Lelouch put his hand on his heart and proudly proclaimed, "I'm the prince of maturity." C. C. rolled her eyes. Lelouch sat next to C. C. and asked, "Are you ashamed of me?"

C. C. said, "I'm not ashamed. I just want you to stop doing weird stuff. In other words, no more throwing stuff out the window."

Lelouch jumped around the room while saying, "But throwing stuff out the window is my way of dealing with anger, when a product ticks me off. Let me give you an example." He dug around the kitchen and pulled out a coffee machine that he borrowed from his friend, Suzaku. He said, "The coffee this machine makes its mediocre." He threw the coffee machine out the window.

C. C. folded her arms and replied, "You need to cut that out."

Lelouch sighed and said, "I'm no hero."

C. C. replied, "Come on. You know that you're my dearest hero. The immature stuff you do doesn't change that."

Lelouch asked, "Really?" C. C. hugged Lelouch. Lelouch smiled and said, "I love you and I appreciate that. I may be a hero, but I'm no Superman." He stared at an old Superman comic book while wishing that he was a better superhero.

Meanwhile, Lex Luthor was being interviewed on a Japanese news show. Lex said, "Metropolis, but relying on just one city is bad for business. That's why I've decided to visit this wonderful country. I'm going to be a good businessman and provide this country with the safest and most trustworthy products that you can imagine."

The news reporter replied, "That's great to hear, considering you've done some morally ambiguous things in the past."

Lex responded, "That's water under a bridge. In fact, I plan on providing this country with the cleanest and most reliable water that you've ever seen. It's going to knock your socks off. In fact, you can take your socks and dip your feet in the freshest water that you've ever seen."

A week later, Lelouch and C. C. took a trip to a nearby river. Lelouch said, "I heard good things about this river."

C. C. asked, "What do you mean by good things?"

Lelouch said, "I heard that you can get your socks knocked off by super clean water."

C. C. replied, "That seems a little weird."

Lelouch said, "I'm going to check out the high quality water." Lelouch threw his shoes up in the air.

A guy walking by said, "It's a bird."

A woman replied, "No, it's a plane."

A kid was confused the adults' weird answers, so he said, "It's a pair of shoes."

A man walked by and said, "My bet was that it was a frog." The kid rolled his eyes. Lelouch threw his socks in the air. The man said, "It's a pair of frogs!"

The kid replied, "It seems like you took a pair of crazy pills."

Lelouch stuck his feet into the river. However, the water turned out to be much filthier than Lex Luthor said it would be. The river was filled with green water, dozens of piles of garbage, and a few droplets of toxic waste. Lelouch said, "This river didn't exactly knock my socks off. Two thumbs down."

C. C. asked, "What's going on with the river water?"

Lelouch said, "It seems like Lex Luthor isn't as honest as I thought he would be. We're going to need Superman, but I don't know his secret identity."

C. C. replied, "He's Clark Kent."

Lelouch looked at her and asked, "How do you know that?"

C. C. said, "It was easy to find out. Don't you know who Batman is?"

Lelouch replied, "Yes, he's Clark Bartram."

C. C. was a fan of Clark Bartram's acting, so she said, "Close enough."

Lelouch got out his cellphone and called the Daily Planet. Clark Kent was working on a big project when the phone rang. He picked up the phone and asked, "How can I help you?"

Lelouch said, "I know that you're Superman." Clark had a wide-eyed look on his face. Lelouch said, "However, that's not the most important detail. Lex Luthor's doing a big scheme in Japan. Superman's help is needed."

Clark replied, "I wish that I could help right away, but Brainiac's trying to break my city apart."

Lelouch sighed and said, "Fair enough. Come by when you can."

C. C. replied, "But we need a superhero."

Clark said, "Lelouch, I know that you're Zero."

Lelouch asked, "How did you know that?"

Clark said, "I'm not a clueless simpleton who just punches bad guys for the heck of it."

Lelouch replied, "Oh, now I feel bad for assuming that you were a generic action hero."

Clark said, "The point is that anybody can be a hero. You may not be the most morally responsible hero out there, but you've done a lot of impressive things. I believe in you, so embrace your potential."

Lelouch replied, "Thank you." He got off the phone and looked at C. C. He said, "You were right about me needing to make some changes. I haven't been as heroic as I should be."

C. C. asked, "What are you going to do?"

Lelouch said, "I'm going to stop Lex Luthor."

C. C. replied, "I'm glad to see that you're becoming more mature."

Lelouch said, "I'm starting to feel that a little maturity is a good thing. Superman inspired me, but you're the one who inspired me the most." Lelouch kissed C. C. The two of them blushed at each other. Lelouch started heading home, so he could get to his Zero costume.

A few hours later, Lex Luthor was hanging out in his temporary business building. He was sitting in a office that was decorated with paintings of money. He relaxed while saying, "I feel the need to thank Brainiac. His newest scheme has been keeping Superman back in Metropolis. By the time Superman get here, I will have already conned Japan out of millions of dollars. I'll do the same thing to every country. I'll be so rich, that I'll make Fisher Biskit look like the littlest of news." He did an evil laugh.

Lelouch got on his Zero costume and went to Lex Luthor's building. He felt the urge to do a goofy dance around the building, but he stopped himself. He knew that he had to tone down his immature antics, so that he could save the country. There were several henchmen in the building, so Zero used his geass on them and said, "Stop working for Lex Luthor."

The henchmen replied, "Okay." They burst into Lex's house.

Lex asked, "What's going on?"

The henchmen said, "We quit!" They walked out.

Lex was puzzled by what happened. He said, "I'm used to people quitting, but usually not in groups. It appears that some sort of magical force made them quit." He frowned and said, "I have a feeling that a superhero is here."

Zero walked into Lex's office and said, "Greetings Lex."

Lex asked, "Who are you?"

Zero said, "I'm Zero."

Lex replied, "I agree that you're a big nobody, so get out of here."

Zero sat down and said, "Hold on. I have a business offer for you."

Lex replied, "You've finally caught my interest." Lex poured himself and Zero a glass of soda. Lex had a smug smile on his face while asking, "What kind of business are you into? I don't know how you got fifteen loyal henchmen to quit at once, but if you could use that magic of yours to make the members of the Justice League quit, I'll give you fifty million dollars."

Zero said, "I'm going to reject that offer. In fact, I'm going to make you do one of my offers." He used his geass on Lex and said, "Donate fifty million dollars to Japan."

Lex replied, "Okay."

The next day, Lex presented a fifty million dollar check to a Japanese council. Lelouch had a smug smile on his face. He managed to save Japan and force Lex to give the country millions of dollars. After donating the check, Lex left the country.

Lelouch went for a walk and admired what a nice country he lived in. C. C. walked with him and said, "I'm so proud of you."

Lelouch asked, "Really?"

C. C. said, "I wanted you to become a little more mature and heroic and you became far better than I could of imagined. I'm honored to be your girlfriend."

Lelouch replied, "And I'm honored to have the best girlfriend." Lelouch and C. C. kissed.

Superman flew by and said, "Greetings Lelouch."

Lelouch asked, "What's going on?"

Superman said, "I wanted to come by, in person, and thank you for saving the country of Japan."

Lelouch replied, "Thank you. I didn't think that I could be a real superhero."

Superman responded, "I assure you that you are. You made a super heroic difference in your country and that's something to be proud of." Superman flew away. Lelouch waved while feeling more like a superhero than he had in a long time.


End file.
